Into the Mist
by MOVED TO BOUNCING BEE
Summary: Tiny Fleur has the ideal life. Nothing has ever gone wrong until now. Her parents are killed by a great evil that has an even greater evil behind it. Fleur's destiny is to destroy both. Six-year-old Fleur walks into her life unguided - alone. R
1. Run Away

_A/N: I've had this one hidden underneath a veil for long enough, no? I really love this story. I've grown very attached to little Fleur here. I've already written nine chapters, so expect frequent updates. This story is BY FAR my favorite. I love it so much. It's just so fun to write..._

_I hope you all enjoy reading my favorite story! I will love you forever if you read AND review! _

_**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: Why would I own Twilight? I don't. I only own Fleur and some random made up characters. My name is NOT Stephenie, it's Bee. So just enjoy this FANfiction. :)**_

**Into The Mist - Chapter One**

Radiant, blonde little Fleur sat with her many stuffed animals and dolls in the backyard of her cosy little home. Her mother and father sat in the shade of their back porch, sipping french vanilla coffee. Occasionally Fleur would get up from her spot to ask for a sip. Her parents, who thought that she was the sweetest little angel would allow her to taste their coffee. Not too much, though, as they didn't want a caffeinated girl bouncing around their house all night.

Fleur was content to play alone. She had known no other life, because she was home schooled. The only other children she knew lived far away, in the city. Her house was smack in the middle of a gorgeous, green forest. Fleur often journeyed into the trees behind her house, but she never went too far. She knew that if she went in too far, she would get lost. And to a six-year-old, that was the most terrifying thought in the world. That and monsters under your bed, of course.

Tiny Fleur combed her small fingers through her favorite doll's hair. She had lovingly christened the doll Angel when she was three, because that was her parent's pet name for her. Fleur had thought that it was the prettiest name in the world.

As her fingers traveled through the well known texture of Angel's hair, the screaming started.

Fleur's head snapped up. She scanned the porch, and saw only her panic stricken mother. Where had her dearest Daddy gone? She got up to investigate. As she stood, her mother screamed.

"Fleur d-" Her scream was abruptly cut off. There was a blur, and then her Mommy was gone too. Fleur was not one to cry, so instead of being sad that her Mommy and Daddy had left, she just got curious.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where'd you go?" Fleur called out. More screams filled the air. Fleur ran towards the sound - it was coming from the dining room.

She was scared stiff when she saw the scene before her. Her father lay on the ground, blood was oozing out of his arm. Her mother was on the dining table, and a strange man was crouched over her, blood smeared all over his face.

Her father's blood.

Fleur didn't say anything. She just knew she had to run. So the tiny blonde girl spun on her heel and sprinted as fast as she could out of the house. Halfway across the yard, Fleur could sense someone gazing at her. Maybe Mommy had gotten away?

Skidding to a stop, she twisted her neck, hoping that her mother's green eyes would be gazing invitingly at her. Sadly, it was the stranger's red eyed gaze that met Fleur's blue ones.

Fleur ran into the forest, without looking back.

She stopped to catch her breath by a tree. Sinking to the ground, Fleur let her frightened emotions take over. Tears escaped her wide eyes, and confusion radiated from every cell in her body. Why hadn't Daddy been moving? Why was Mommy on the table? And why was the stranger trying to hurt her? All these questions raced through Fleur's young mind.

As she say there, she heard leaves rustling. Hope stabbed itself through her heart. Was Daddy looking for her?

"Daddy?" Fleur stood up, excited. She skipped towards the noise.

"No, naive child." Said a bittersweet voice. Sweat broke on Fleur's forehead, and trickled down her face. She waited for the voice to say something else. Nothing else came.

"Are you gone?" Asked the child. Cold laughter rang all around her. Fleur sank back onto the ground, shivering. "Go away! Leave me alone!" She called, sounding much braver than she felt.

"Are you going to make me?" Asked the voice. The person who owned the voice dropped right in front of Fleur. "Hmm? Are you going to scare me into going away? I don't think so. You can't exactly frighten a vampire - let alone me, Mal - if you're a meek little human girl." Sneered the stranger called Mal.

"V-vampires don't e-e-exist..." Fleur told the man. He kicked her. A snapping sound rang through the woods. Her leg was unofficially broken.

"Not to you, they don't. But in truth, they do. Now hold still while I quench my thirst..." Mal smiled evilly as he bent down towards her. His sharp teeth glistened in the frightened child's face. His breath blew up her nostrils. His red eyes flashed.

This was the end. Even small Fleur knew that.

So, once more, she upped and ran. Or tried to. The man named Mal caught her arm, and took no time biting into it. He sucked for a few moments, then shoved her arm away, his face contorted in disgust. Mal took one last disgusted look at the blonde child, and ran away.

Fleur stood for a moment, and then the fire began.


	2. Endless Fire

_A/N: Hello dearest readers! I know ther there only two of you so far, but I'm generally happy to have SOMEONE reading this story. :) After all, I absolute adore this story, and it's my actual project. _

_FUN FACT: Did you know that ALLLLLLL of my other stories are JUST side projects? They are there for my enjoyment, and I update them whenever. I write them so I don't kill myself writing all of my stories. This story is ACTUAL AWESOMENESS. I Actuallly tried to include detail, and I've been working on all of my flaws. :D_

_And about the blood thing... it is actually explained in this chapter. :)_

_This chapter goes out to all of my lovely reviewers! I shall name you in the next chapter, I promise. ENJOOOOOOYYYYY!_

**Into the Mist - Chapter Two**

The fire that coursed through Fleur's veins was indescribable. It was as though death would do her better than to continue living in this hell. Life needed to end. Now.

But death never came.

How Fleur wished it would. Her tiny hands scrambled all over the forest floor, searched for an OFF button to this pain, this torture. They searched and searched to no avail. Her small feet kicked the moist earth, wishing that the ground would crumble, and she would be engulfed by the fiery core of Earth. Fleur's head rested on the ground, unmoving, completely different from the other parts of her that were spastically twitching. Her face was not contorted as it should have been. It was almost peaceful - at rest.

If anyone wandered into the forest and saw only her face at that exact moment, they would have just thought she was asleep - or dead. Her face looked as though she were having a very pleasant dream.

And that was part of what made her what she was due to become. Something about her was different, far more different than any vampire had ever been. Fleur's blood would never have sung to any vampire, not even the most sick, twisted vampire would want to taste her blood again after the first taste. Her blood was like brussel sprouts to a child. Fleur as a vampire would be terrifying to those who knew what power she beheld.

Of course, little Fleur wouldn't know unless someone told her.

--

What felt like years later, Fleur opened her eyes to a completely different world. Everything was clearer, and she could - literally - see forever.

Fleur decided not to get too worried about her weird seeing abilities, and stood up. She walked in the direction she knew her home was. She was terrified of the man coming back for her, but she forced her tiny feet to keep moving forwards. Fleur had to ensure that her parents were, in fact, dead. Except poor little Fleur was terrified of that too. But her instincts drove her forwards.

For some reason, Fleur was traveling faster than she ever had before. Well, that was good. She didn't have to dwell in the forest as long as she would have a few days ago.

A twig snapped behind her. Fleur jumped, and ran.

She was suddenly standing smack in the middle of her backyard. How had she gotten here so quickly? _No one_ could move that fast. _No one._ And Fleur knew that. Why was she suddenly defying the laws of nature? _Why?_

Confused and alone, Fleur sniffled. That was _not_ a good idea.

She felt an aching in her throat. She felt a lust for the smell that reached her keen nose. The smell drew her forwards like meat drew a carnivore forwards. Fleur licked her lips, which were coated in some sort of fluid by the gesture. That just pushed her forwards, even more so.

As she entered her house, she instinctively ran towards her parents. Their blood was not yet dried, and looked absolutely delectable.

"Wait, what?" Fleur stopped herself. Her instincts died down slightly, although her body slightly ached to taste the delicious red fluid that was pooled all over the floor. Fleur was very frightened by her desire to drink her parents' blood. She was also frightened that she now had no family.

"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up!" Fleur screamed. She knew they were dead, but she wanted them to come back to life. She shook their lifeless bodies until more blood spurted out of her mother's arm. That made Fleur want the blood again.

Frightened, Fleur began to sob. She wanted tears to come, but they didn't. No signs of humanity remained on the outside of Fleur. Only her still-blue eyes remained, to remind humans that she was still a being, like themselves.

As she stood there, sobbing, anger began to build up inside her small body. An anger that no living thing had ever felt before. It was so strong - so powerful that it would take months to unleash, perhaps years.

Fleur got up, anger coursing strongly through her body. She lashed out at everything in her path - lashed out at everything that _wasn't_ in her path. She completely destroyed the cosy little white house she had once called home.

And that was just the beginning.


	3. Caught

_A/N: THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. :) Even though there are three of ya' I don't care. I love you all anyways. Nathalie Cullen13, Foam Webber, and XxLuvAtFirstBitexX, this chapter goes out to you._

**Into the Mist - Chapter Three**

Months after Fleur destroyed her house, she was found in the middle of a small village in Tennessee. Her eyes were now a blood red, and her once soft blonde hair was now rough and tangled. And her once adorable, beautiful face was now mangled with everlasting anger.

She stood stock still, lifting her nose to the air. She could scent confusion, radiating off of almost every human nearby. Ha. They'd never figure it out. In fact, _she'd_ never figure it out.

"Excuse me?" Fleur asked a passing man. He had an annoying air about him, he looked as though he thought he was better than everyone else.

"What?" He asked sharply, looking at her. Fleur looked down 'shyly'. "Could you please tell me where the nearest restaurant it?" She asked, trying to sound sweet an innocent.

"Over there." He pointed behind him. Fleur hid her face behind her mangled hair. "Pardon me? I'm deaf in that ear, could you please lean closer?" She asked sweetly.

He leaned in to tell her again. That was when she struck. As his neck neared, she sank her teeth in. When he froze, she snapped his neck. She proceeded to the next person, who stood obliviously, with her back turned.

And so her well worn pattern began again.

--

The Cullens (including vampire Bella) ran towards Tennessee. The source of the disaster was there, they had been informed.

Woah, back up.

The Cullens had been informed by Tanya's family, who had been passing by Tennessee, that a savage was loose, and they could scent the newborn's rage. The Cullens had - obviously - immediately taken action. The heroic family.

What they didn't know that the enraged newborn was a six-year-old child, who had recently lost her parents.

--

Fleur kicked at the shoe emporium that she was planning to destroy. It started to collapse. But before it could, she punched at it, and bit off a large amount of wood. She spit it out and turned to the last surviving human in the village.

Snarling, Fleur took a lunge towards the cowering teenager.

But the child was stopped in midair. She felt large, well-muscled arms grab her tiny ones.

"Stop. Stay calm. Esme, take the human somewhere far away!" The well-muscled man that was holding her ordered a motherly looking lady. Fleur snarled viciously, and thrashed in the man's arms.

"Emmett, you sure you don't need help?" A beautiful blonde woman asked the man named Emmett who was holding the snarling, thrashing, angry child. The angry Fleur kicked at the man, making him puff out air. Newborns were strong.

"Lemme go! Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fleur screamed, still thrashing around. What did these people want with her? And why could the man named Emmett hold her? _She_ was the strong one, from what experience had led her to believe.

"No. Now, I'm going to get Edward over here to hold you, too, and you're going to explain to us _what the hell you think you're doing._" The man named Emmett tightened his grip, and shoved the girl towards a bronze haired boy. The boy who was named Edward reached out for one of her arms, and held firm.

"WHO ARE YOU? LEAVE ME-" Fleur was cut off by a gentle girl's voice.

"Edward, loosen your grip. Her arm is positively _white. _Whiter than it should be. Come on, give her a chance to calm down." A girl with mahogany hair pleaded with the bronze haired man. He obliged unwillingly.

"But she's a mass murderer! Come on, Bells! Let us pulverize her! What are the odds we get to kill a midget vampire?" The one named Emmett begged the girl. She glared, and stepped forwards to brush Fleur's hair out of her face. Her tangled hair had been in her face the whole time, they hadn't seen that she was a child.

When her hair was removed, everyone gasped.

"B-but... She's a little kid!" Emmett was incredulous. Fleur's anger had died down. It wouldn't last, though. Soon enough she'd be angry again.

"What do you want from me?" Asked Fleur, in her regular voice. She hadn't heard _that_ for a while. It shocked even Fleur. When was the last time she'd ever spoken in a calm voice? She couldn't remember.

"Why are you killing off small villages?" Asked a tall, blonde man. He was kneeling in front of her, his face was calm. He seemed used to these things.

Fleur stopped breathing. Why _was_ she killing off small villages? Why was she so angry? Why had seeing her parents dead done this to her?

"I-I... think t-t-that it's b-because my p-p-p-parents... were k-k-k-k-k-killed... A-a-a-and s-s-s-something happened t-to me." Fleur sobbed, and sagged closer to the ground. "B-b-b-but I don't k-know w-what i-i-it is." She tried half heartedly to yank her arms away from the strong men.

"Let her go." Ordered the blonde man. The people who were apparently named Emmett and Edward immediately released her. Fleur fell to the ground, and smashed her face into the dirt. Her blonde hair fell over her head, and she could no longer see daylight.

"Do you know what you are?" Asked the man. Fleur mumbled 'no' into the ground. The man patted her. "No wonder you're upset." He said sympathetically.

"NO WONDER SHE'S UPSET?" Thundered the blonde lady. "She's murdering villages at a time and all you can say is NO WONDER SHE'S UPSET?" Fleur sat up and glared at her.

"What's your problem? Why don't _you_ murder villages at a time?" Challenged Fleur. Her red eyes flashed angrily. Her anger was slowly seeping back into her body. "Why am I the only one so mad?" She yelled, digging her feet and hands into the ground in her frustration.

"Because _I'm_ not a psychopath." The girl sneered. Fleur banged her face against the nearest wall, which smashed the building that they were residing under. Yep. Smashed it right into smithereens.

A small pixie-like girl spoke up. "She reminds me of the way _I_ was for a while, before I met Jasper... I just wasn't this severe." She said softly. The blonde boy next to her's face was contorted. As if he were concentrating very hard on something.

"She won't - calm - down! There's something wrong with her." The man who seemed to be Jasper struggled to say.

"Of course there is! SHE'S KILLING OFF THE COUNTRY."

Fleur had had it. She zoomed off. She ran, and ran, and ran... Until she was in the middle of nowhere. She sat on the ground, and pounded it with her fists until it cracked. After about an hour, Fleur realized she had company. She opened her eyes to see the pixie-like girl standing over her.

"Why won't you people just leave me ALONE?" She shrieked, burying her face in her hands. The girl sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her back.

"Because I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way when I was in your stage of life. A newborn vampire." Said the girl kindly. Fleur was _not_ in the mood for sympathy. She growled, annoyed.

The girl ignored her. "You know, you don't have to kill people to survive. You could feed off of animals instead."

"Feed?" Fleur asked blankly. She hadn't eaten or drunken anything besides little drops of blood from the humans she bit. Her head tilted to the side slightly. Her anger - once more - briefly subsided.

"Don't you drink human blood?" Asked the girl quizzically. Fleur shook her head, fanning her blonde hair around her. The girl took a moment to admire her.

"You're very pretty, you know. If we got you a cute dress or something..." She trailed off into thought. Of clothes that would look nice on the little girl. Fleur looked away. She was suddenly violently aware of her horrible hair. She needed to fix that. And fast.

"Uhm, Mrs. Pixie-Person? Can we wash my hair?" Fleur asked shyly. The girl laughed.

"Call me Alice."


	4. Brat

**Into the Mist - Chapter Four**

Once Alice had washed Fleur, and dressed her in some decent clothes, all of the Cullens sat down to talk to the child. They were wary now of her anger. Anything could set off the little child. And she didn't look all that happy to see all of them again. She sat close to Alice, her sharp eyes darting all around her, suspiciously. Alice was the only one she trusted.

"I think a proper introduction is in order." Said the blonde man. He started.

"I'm Carlisle, founder of this coven." He stepped back, while the lady who Fleur remembered as Esme stepped forwards. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She stepped back to stand with Carlisle, while the mahogany haired girl stepped forwards. "I'm Bella, the 'human' of the coven." She glanced at the one named Edward, grinning teasingly at him. He glared teasingly, a small smile gracing his face. He stepped forwards, to hold Bella's hand. "I'm Edward, Bella's husband." He and Bella turned to stand with Carlisle and Esme. The guy named Emmett came forwards, grinning and flexing his massive muscles. "I'm Emmett, and I'm not on steroids." He stepped towards the blonde lady, and whispered to her. She shook her head, and stalked out of the room. Emmett chased after her. The honey blonde boy stepped forwards, looking at Alice and Fleur. "I'm Jasper, Alice's husband. And the pighead that just left is Rosalie, Emmett's wife."

Fleur knew that they were dumbing down their sentences so that she would understand. Not that she couldn't understand more advanced sentences. She had picked up on that when she was listening to conversations of her parents. Fleur was very intelligent..

Alice nudged Fleur. "Stand up and tell them your name. Don't worry, they won't bite unless you do." She grinned at Fleur, and nudged her to her feet.

"Do I have to?" Fleur whined, sounding more like a six-year-old. Alice nodded. Fleur looked to the floor instead of addressing the big family. "I'm Fleur. And I'm six." She said curtly. Bella burst out, "Aw, that's such a pretty name! Doesn't it mean flower in french?"

"Part of it." Edward answered her.

"So, why am I being put through this? Why do I even need to know who you people are?" Fleur glared at them. Despite their obvious hospitality, she was ticked off. _What did they want with her?_ She asked herself for the millionth time.

"Alice? Care to explain to little Fleur here? And the rest of the family?" Carlisle asked Alice generously. Alice nodded, and hopped up to stand in the middle of the room. She bathed in the spotlight, enjoying the attention.

"Well, only Carlisle knows this." She began mysteriously. "A few months ago, I had a vision of a little girl playing in her backyard. In my vision, I could sense a vampire lurking nearby." Fleur let out a breath of sorrow for her dead parents.

"Mal." She said miserably. Everyone but Alice glanced at Fleur quickly.

"What? That was his name." Fleur shot at them. They immediately turned their attention away from her, and onto Alice. They didn't want a fight.

"Anyways, in another vision I saw a little girl running through a forest, away from the vampire. In the vision I saw flashing teeth and eyes... and then it ended, very abruptly. I was shocked. I didn't tell Carlisle until yesterday because I didn't think she was of that much importance."

Fleur's eyes flashed.

"Not that you aren't important, sweetie." Alice ruffled her hair. Fleur was calmed. "And then, in a few days after the second vision, yet _another_ vision of that same little girl came. In it she was gazing at two dead bodies. I knew that she was a vampire already, and yet her eyes were icy blue. I could feel her anger mounting, and I knew that it was an anger that no one had ever felt before..." Alice averted her eyes from everyone except Fleur's. "It would take either a miracle to calm her, or months, maybe _years_ to calm her. Brief periods of calm would occur, but then she'd fire right back up."

Fleur smacked her forehead. "Great. Just great." Her petit hand slithered down her cold face, and back onto her lap. _I don't want to be an uncontrollable anger freak. A menace. A monster._ Taking a great shuddering breath, Fleur concentrated on controlling her anger at herself.

"But her eyes aren't blue! They're completely red, like any newborn's." Bella said, her eyes looking into Fleur's, curiously. Fleur turned away, afraid of what judgements would be made of her. With these topaz-eyed people, she felt like a complete outsider - a freak.

"Bella, she's an enraged newborn. What do you expect? Your eyes were red about a year ago, if I remember correctly." Alice looked at Bella sternly, warning her not to upset the already afraid, angry child.

But it was too late. Fleur blew up.

"Red RED _RED_. Is eye color all you people care about? How am I supposed to control the color of my eyes? A few months ago they were blue! And this was after I was turned into a stupid, angery, red-eyed, evil vampire!" She sobbed dryly into her hands. Alice rushed over to hug her.

"Shhh. It's okay, Fleur. Just because you have red eyes doesn't mean that we won't like you. And soon enough they'll be blue again." Alice assured her. Bella looked completely guilty and miserable.

"Look what I've done, Edward! I'm horrid. I've just upset a mere child!" Bella whispered into her lover's shoulder. Edward rubbed her hair soothingly.

"It's not your fault. I can hear it in her thoughts; in her thinking, there are only two emotions. Anger and sorrow. You just happened to catch her in the angry thinking." Edward told her quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently.

"I can think other ways, thank you very much! It's just not very helpful when people know that you're an uncontrollable, angry, _FREAK!_" Fleur stood and ran out the door. She seemed to be doing a lot of running away lately.

As she ran, she formed a plan. She'd murder herself, that's what she'd do. She drown herself. There was a lake nearby, she knew.

Reaching her destination in no time, Fleur threw herself into the water. She plunged into it's icy depths, and settled herself into the bottom. Now she'd just wait to run out of air...

Well, that most certainly didn't happen. Poor little Fleur didn't know that vampires didn't need oxygen to survive. So she waited at the bottom of a lake for a day. She waited until someone came to find her. She waited until she was scolded and taken back to the Cullens. She waited until she was a miserable brat again. She waited until she was confined to Alice's room by Carlisle. She waited until she had scars all over herself from her own teeth. She waited until Alice noticed her scars. And she waited until someone told her that they cared about her.

That was all that the poor, small child needed. Love.


	5. Love

_A/M: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been reading BD and at camp. So here's chapter, five - Love._

**Into the Mist - Chapter Five**

Fleur followed Alice around for the next little while. Alice kept her in control, and didn't mind her little outbursts of fury. Which was a good thing, because Fleur had a lot of them. Physical ones. Every. Single. Day.

"Hey Fleur, would you be a sweetheart and run upstairs to get my pink flats?" Alice asked the little child absently. Fleur nodded, and zoomed up the stairs and back within five seconds, when she came back she held Alice's pink flats.

"Thanks, kiddo." Alice slipped into the shoes, and continued with her business. Fleur watched from the floor in front of Alice. She stayed out of the other Cullens' view, because she felt as if they didn't want her around. They probably didn't. Only one of the others paid any mind to her; Bella. She seemed to shyly glance at Fleur when she walked by, averting her eyes as soon as she realized Fleur was looking at her.

That's all Fleur ever did. Look and listen. She never spoke anymore - well, once in a while to Alice. She was terrified of her own voice. She was terrified by her own emotions. She was terrified of what would slip out of her mouth...

"A-ha!" Alice said triumphantly. "Bella will absolutely _hate_ this, but I'll make her read it. Would you mind handing it to her, Fleur? She's about to walk by." Fleur nodded quietly, used to Alice's predictions. She took the fashion magazine out of Alice's hands.

And, sure enough, Bella walked by. Fleur walked up to her, and held out the magazine. Bella took it, and looked longingly at the small blonde child, who she had lost the trust of from day one.

Fleur turned on her heel, and went back to Alice. "She got it." Fleur whispered. Alice squealed, and bounced on her feet. She ran to find Bella, leaving Fleur alone. The beautiful child went and perched herself on the couch, swinging her feet, and humming a tune that popped into her mind. She then began forming words in her mind, and mumbling them out loud in a melody.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so... It seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone..." Fleur sang next almost silently. Her head drooped as she thought of her dead parents. She saw their dead faces, stone cold, drained of all blood. She saw the glinting of blood red eyes...

Fleur sprang up from her spot on the couch. That was it. She knew that if she hunted down Mal, something would be fixed. Something would be completely and utterly right again.

Her.

--

Fleur was lost in the woods. What a great way to start an epic journey. Getting lost. She was _sure_ to be a heroic child. With superpowers of getting lost in the woods at the very start of her journey!

Well, it wasn't actually the very start. She'd been running for about a day, but that seemed like very little time to her.

She had been running, and she had suddenly scented a very strange smell. It smelled almost disgusting, but not quite. Fleur, who suspected a strange person was lurking in the woods, had subconsciously decided to follow the smell.

Now she was alone in a strange smelling woods area. And it was dark. And she was getting very close to the strange smell. Something was coming for her, she was almost sure of it. And the growling that she could hear confirmed her suspicions.

As she stood still, bracing herself, snarls ripped through the trees. Fleur waited. And waited. And waited some more. Nothing happened.

The snarls suddenly changed to human voices.

"Why can't we get her?"

"Stupid leech powers."

"Ask what she's doing. She looks tiny, she's probably lost."

"A leech? _Lost?_ Pfft, yeah right."

Fleur opened her clenched eyes, and gazed around her. Tall, tan men surrounded her, and all had their noses wrinkled. Fleur glared at them.

"What did I do? So I got kind of lost in the woods. And _why do you keep calling me a leech?_" Fleur yelled. Her temper was building up. Not good.

"She doesn't know." Whispered the tallest man. The one standing next to him rolled his eyes. "Not many do, Sam. What should we do?"

"Interrogate her." The one named Sam answered. He turned to Fleur, speaking louder. "How old are you?" He demanded. He had an aura of power about him.

"Six and a half." She felt it was best to be honest with these angry men. Then again, she was angry too.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Fleur narrowed her eyes more than they already were. "Searching for the guy that killed my parents. What's it to you? Can't a kid get revenge without being interrogated? This is the second time this month!" She cried.

"Who killed your parents? Describe him." Sam ordered sharply.

"Mal. He had black hair and red eyes, and he was the same height as that guy." Fleur pointed to the one next to Sam. "And he bit me. Which hurt." She said grumpily.

"We've been scenting some evil bloodsucker around here lately. What do you think, Jacob?" Asked a younger looking boy, who seemed to idol the one who was named Jacob.

Fleur looked suspiciously around her. These men wouldn't stop using strange terms that insulted her. A lot. And you know what? That ticked Fleur right off. So, naturally, the small child blew up.

"Stop it! What is your problem? What's all this talk of bloodsuckers and leeches about? AND WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE?" Fleur screeched. The men just stood and stared at her.

"Her _hair..._" Whispered a bewildered boy. He was pointing to her head. Confused, Fleur grabbed a loose strand of her hair, and gazed at it. It was a fiery red. Fleur just stood and stared at it.

Fiddling with her lock of hair, the child looked just that - a child. She looked and acted as though she were a mere, bored child, standing still, waiting for her mother to finish talking on the phone so she could ask for that new doll she wanted.

For a moment, Fleur felt completely and utterly _normal_. Her feelings weren't out of control, they were calm and normal. Like they were before Mal came along. Like they were when she was content and happy to play alone in her backyard. The way things were when her life was ideal. When Fleur had felt the emotion of happiness freely and often. When her parents gazed endearingly at her from the porch - _her_ porch.

As Fleur stood there, reveling in memories, the men standing around her noticed her hair turn neat, curly, and blonde - the way her hair was before her life had been thrown to the dogs. They also noticed her previously red eyes turn blue as they were before (and briefly after) she was turned into the monster she had been mere seconds ago. They stood, frozen, as her vampire smell lessened slightly. They stared in amazement as the small child turned back into her cute, angelic, innocent self.

And in that small miracle, the right, normal, happy Fleur was back. Just like that, in an instant. One simple moment of childishness, and she was back. Normal. Complete. Happy...


	6. Trapped

_A/N: Yooo. Thanks for reviewing, ily. 3 Oh, and could ANYONE tell me how to read my PMs? D: I can't figure it out. SO, to respond to Foam's PM:_

_Nope. No gasping here. XD_

_ONWARDS!_

**Into the Mist - Chapter Six**

Little Fleur dropped her hands from her hair, and looked around her, wide blue eyes innocent, as though seeing with new eyes. In a way, she was. Fleur was seeing the world in a way she hadn't for six months. The world looked more peaceful than it had, more welcoming and happy. More... _normal._

"What the _hell?_" Blurted out the boy named Jacob. He rubbed his eyes for a minute, trying to clear the image of the sweet, innocent girl in front of him. Pinching his arm, the boy opened his clenched eyes slightly. Fleur remained the same, looking at him.

"Things change. Especially when you're me." Said the transformed child. She had acquired a new wisdom in this new life. She knew things she wouldn't have completely understood in her human life. She understood many things that she wouldn't have before.

"Yes, apparently." The boy named Jacob said sourly. "And I was looking forward to a fight. And now the kid has gone all sentimental on us. _Ugh._"

Fleur looked down. "Would you mind telling me what I've done wrong? I have no clue why you are so angry with me..."

The one named Sam, who seemed to be the leader walked forwards cautiously. "Well, we're werewolves, er, the natural enemies of vampires. And you're on our territory." He explained calmly, looking Fleur almost directly in the eye. But not quite. Fleur still couldn't understand.

"But I haven't done any harm to anyone. Shouldn't you only hurt evil vampires?" Questioned the confused child. Her head tilted sideways slightly, making her curls dangle. Her confusion was clear in her pure, blue eyes. The werewolves were wary of her gaze. They felt as though she could see right through them.

"What part of mortal enemies can't she grasp?" Groaned an exasperated girl. She had been in the background, and only now did Fleur notice her. Fleur twisted her head to analyze the girl. She seemed bitter. Fleur wondered why.

"Oh, I grasp it just fine. I just don't get why you are all so attached to that _one_ particular phrase. Mortal enemies. Got it. If we're mortal enemies, why don't I wish to kill you?" Fleur smirked, and crossed her arms. She loved being right.

The werewolves all looked around at each other. Sam looked the most sure out of all of them.

"You have been with the Cullens. They have trained you not to hate werewolves as much, yes?" He looked very sure of himself. Fleur's smirk grew as she shook her head.

"Nope! I didn't even know werewolves existed until today, actually." The smug child grinned happily. "What'cha got to say to that?" Just because Fleur was back to normal didn't mean that her attitude had died down. That was a new part of her that wasn't going to go away.

Sam looked disgruntled. "Well, then are you some sort of leech-freak?" He asked. Fleur could tell that he didn't really mean offense - that it was a natural reaction. But that didn't stop her from looking hurt.

"Actually, I am. I have blue eyes for a start. I went on about 3 months worth of rampages, _and _I had a horrible anger problem." She was still hurt. "So don't bring that up. It's a touchy subject for everyone that knows what went on."

The bitter girl rolled her eyes. "You know, saying that will just make us say it more?" She sneered. Fleur also rolled her eyes. She turned to Sam.

"So, what are you going to do to me? I will not fight, so don't bother. And I will not be killed or chased away." Fleur stated calmly. The pack of werewolves shifted nervously. They all turned their gaze to Sam.

"I guess we'll... have to take you with us. We can't let you go, in case you decide to attack La Push or Forks." Sam said slowly. Fleur shrugged.

"Okay. As long as you let me finish off Mal when you find him." She looked at Sam squarely. She was sending him the vibes that this was _not_ up to negotiation. "He killed my parents. I want revenge."

"Fine. Come on." Sam turned with the pack, and Fleur followed them, trailing behind. She didn't want to be _with_ them, really. They were making it so she couldn't go back to Alice when she was finished with Mal.

But she had no choice.

--

About five minutes after their departure, Sam entered a house that smelt of cooking. Fleur waited outside, wondering if she was supposed to follow. Sam poked his head out after everyone was inside and gestured for her to follow them.

When she arrived she found herself in a little, cosy house with a large table. The pack of werewolves was seated around it, and they were all stuffing their faces with muffins. Fleur giggled quietly.

After a few minutes of eating, Sam called everyone to order. Fleur - who was still standing - looked to him just as he started to speak.

"Okay. First order of business. Where this leech will stay." All the wolves averted their eyes, looking revolted at the thought. All but one, the younger one who idoled Jacob. He looked at ease, and calm.

"I'll take her." He stated clearly. "After all, I'm the only one who's even remotely close to being comfortable around vampires. And Leah, before you start to object, I'm telling you that you won't have to even look at the kid. I'll handle it, okay?" He said calmly. The girl who seemed to be his sister - Leah - was looking disgruntled.

"But I'll still _smell_ her, Seth." She complained. Seth rolled his eyes.

"But Lee, where else where she go? I'm the only one who isn't afraid of her."

"Fine. But I'm staying in a tent outside."

"Agreed."

--

Fleur stood meekly behind Seth. He was fumbling with his keys to his home. His sister had already been home, as her tent was set up in the backyard. Just to be difficult, she had re-locked the door on Seth.

"Shit." He muttered as he dropped his keys in the mud. Fleur looked up at him.

"Seth? Um, I can open the door for you. Really, it will save you a few minutes." She suggested eagerly. She was very, _very_ eager to prove that she wasn't a monster - that she could help out too.

"Go for it." Seth stood back to watch the young vampire at work. Fleur reached her hand forward, and put her pinky finger into the keyhole. She wiggled it around until the door clicked. It swung open. And Fleur had accomplished all this within 2 seconds.

Seth ruffled her hair, and walked into the house. He glanced behind him to check that Fleur was following him. And sure enough, she wasn't. The child was still standing in the doorway, anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

"Come on. You'll be staying in Leah's room. She'll mind, but that's her problem, right?" Seth winked at her. Fleur smiled weakly, and nodded. She trailed after Seth, and he came to an abrupt halt by a room. "Here we are. Um, I'll change her sheets and... uh..." He looked puzzled.

"I'll just sit on the floor. I have no need for a bed, remember?" Fleur just walked into the room, and settled herself onto the floor. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and was silent. Seth left her alone after closing the door.

Memories of her horrific anger flooded into the child's mind. Shame coursed through her dead veins. Her dead heart ached for Alice. Her heart ached for what was her family. Her heart ached for even Bella. Her heart ached for her mother and father. Her heart ached for her remote little house in the forest. Her heart ached to be human again. Her heart ached to go back to the way it was before. Her heart ached for everything that had happened to go away.

--

Alice Cullen paced up and down the hallways of the Cullen mansion. Frustration pulsed from every cell in her petit body. Her black hair was sticking up everywhere. Stress was clear on her face.

"What did they _do_ to her? Is she dead? Why doesn't she leave? Where are they? Why didn't she fight? Why don't I sense her anger? What if it's gone wrong?" Alice fretted to her husband. Jasper watched anxiously.

"I'm sure she's fine. She'll find her own way back. Or not..." Jasper said quietly. He only told the truth.

"I shouldn't have gotten so attached to her, Jasper. She's not _mine_... But I can't help it! I worry... and worry... She's only a child! And now she's with the werewolves and I can't even sense her anger anymore!"

"What can we do? She's destined to do this, Alice. You know that. We can't go running after her. She's got to do it on her own. If we barge in on it, it will be ruined. You mustn't forget that she's a prophecy child."

_A/N: Is it me, or was that a litttttttle cliche? XD_


	7. Evil

_A/N: Yeah. Two updates in like... two hours. XD Weird. I'm updating a LOT more frequently now, 'cause it's fun. Uh. Gonna ask this again. In a review, could someone tell me how to read my PMs? And then respond? I'm reading them through email. It phails._

_And THANK YOU Foam for actually being honest about cliche...ness. It's great not to have fans going ZOMG AWESOME NOT CLICHE LOLZ._

_Chapter beginning... NOW._

**Into the Mist - Chapter Seven**

Fleur spent the next few weeks in the Clearwater home, her heart aching throughout the process. She had so much time on her hands... And she couldn't do anything about it. All her time was spent thinking. She never spoke. No one ever spoke to her.

She was losing her mind. She knew Mal was nearby, but she didn't know where. It was driving her mad. He was there, mocking her. Out of her reach. Or was he?

Fleur wasn't going to stand being confined here much longer. She was going to go out. But she wasn't going to do it behind the pack's back. She couldn't do that. She had done that to too many other people. It never worked out in her favor.

So, one cloudy Wednesday afternoon Fleur approached Seth as he came in the door.

"I have information that's probably useful." Started to blonde child. "Mal is nearby. I can sense him. His evil is strong. I need to get to him. I can help you find him. If you'd talk to Sam, let him know..."

"You want to come on a patrol?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Yes. That."

"Well. Let's go ask Sam, shall we?"

--

Alice's fears were not lessened by Jasper's reminder.

"But that just makes it _worse!_ Prophecies are always dangerous! And now Fleur, a SIX-YEAR-OLD is going into one of the most dangerous ones! This prophecy is horrible! How will she manage? And without help!" She trembled.

"She won't be without help, Alice. She will have a lot of backup, won't she? The Pack is rather large and strong." Jasper sent out waves of calm to Alice.

"But what if they attack her _before_ she earns their trust?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

--

Fleur sat on the back of Seth's motorcycle. He had told her that she couldn't run, as most of La Push was oblivious to the supernatural world that he and she both lived in. Fleur was still pouting - she hadn't run in ages.

"When can I run again, Seth?" Fleur asked him. She felt him shrug. "If I can patrol with you, then can I run?" She asked eagerly. Fleur saw him nod. Elated, the small girl clapped her hands together like Alice would.

Seth laughed. "I see Alice has rubbed her Alice-ness on you. Next thing we know, you'll be predicting the future!" He continued chuckling. Fleur smiled.

Next thing Fleur knew, they were waiting on Sam's doorstep for his door to open.

Sam swung the door open, and eyed Fleur suspiciously. Luckily Fleur wasn't an angry monster anymore - that one motion could have been fatal. Instead of being angry, Fleur was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly.

"Ask him, Seth!" She pushed eagerly.

Seth cleared his throat. "Sam, Fleur has disclosed some useful information to me." Sam raised an eyebrow. "She can scent Mal nearby. His evil is strong, and Fleur wants to stop him. What I'm getting at is-"

"You want Fleur to patrol with us?" Sam was not visibly incredulous - he was rather calm. But Fleur could sense he was rather disbelieving.

"Yes. I want to patrol. I can find him. And I can't kill him by myself..." She trailed off. Sam was appraising this idea. He seemed to be caving in to it.

"I'll have to think it over. Now take the lee- er, child, back to your house, Seth." Sam waved them off. Fleur skipped happily towards the motorcycle. Seth jammed his helmet on, and the two zoomed away.

As they rode, Fleur picked up a familiar scent that made her insides churn. Her face turned paler than it had ever been before. Her eyes flashed.

Mal was near. Nearer than ever before. And he was angry.

"SETH! PHA-" Her scream was too late. She was cut off by loud snarling and a crash. Her sharp eyes picked up everything. Mal had been lurking in the trees, and as they had rode by, he had leaped onto Seth.

Seth was now bleeding severely, and was unconscious. His helmet had shattered.

"Why hello there little girl. Come back to play?" He sneered at the small blonde child. She appeared exactly as she had before he turned her. Fleur realized that Mal thought she had been saved and was still human.

Might as well play the part, right?

"Go away! Leave me alone! The police will shoot you!" Screamed the "confused human" version of Fleur. She pretended to stumble backwards and fall. Still pretending, Fleur trembled on the ground and tried to make her eyes look confused.

"Aw, don't you remember me?" Mal feigned hurt. "Well I certainly remember you. You tasted horrible. Who saved you? Did those _Cullens_ come and save you?" A twisted smile was on his face. He advanced forward, and stomped on her right hand with all his strength.

Fleur stood up and smirked. "Nope!" She said cheerfully. "And I remember you. You were that mentally retarded vampire who stalked me, right?"

Mal's eyes widened with horror at the child who was _certainly_ not human.

"That was unexpected, wasn't it?" Fleur looked at Mal innocently.

"Stupid child." Hissed the enraged male vampire. "You are going to die. Today. Here. Now." He advanced once more. Fleur blinked and zoomed up the nearest tree. She dangled her feet above Mal's head.

"What makes you so sure?" Questioned the fired up Fleur. Her parents dead faces flashed before her eyes. She remembered the frightened human Fleur crouched on the forest floor with fear pulsing through her veins. She remembered Mal's evil glare.

Scratch the "fired up" feelings. She was enraged now.

_I'm not going to hide up here. I'm going to finish him off. Now._ Fleur thought to herself. Jumping from the tree, she looked no longer innocent. Her icy-blue glare was deadly.

_Literally._

As her glare intensified, little red blurs pelted the ground that Mal stood on. Soon he was in the center of a ring of fire. The walls of fire rose much higher than his head, but Fleur could still see his face. Panic was written all over it.

"Not so brave now, are you?" Fleur questioned as more fire balls pelted down towards him. She saw that his body was engulfed in flames. Screams of terror echoed through the air, but only Fleur could hear them.

"The - Vareknis - will - avenge -" Screeched Mal. He was cut off by what Fleur assumed was death.

Turning away, Fleur scurried over to Seth. She found where he was bleeding - his head. Holding her breath, the frightened child ran through the trees trying to find suitable leaves to wrap around his head.

At last, she found some leaves that would work for now. Grabbing as many as she could, she sprinted back through the trees and towards Seth's body. The problem was, she couldn't see his body. It was surrounded by members of the werewolf pack.

"I knew she wasn't trustworthy."

"Must've knocked him right off of his bike."

"We shouldn't have trusted that she was different."

"Where'd she go?"

"She must have run away so we couldn't get her."

Fleur listened to their mumbles, sadness in her eyes. Did they honestly think that she would hurt Seth - the only one accepting of her? Did they really think that she was that lowly?

"You know, I can hear you." Fleur said sadly, dropping her head.

"Rip her apart! Tear off her head! Burn her!" Shrieked Leah Clearwater. Fleur shrank back from the Pack's rage. Her fingers were clenched around the leaves she had collected. Her whole body shook.

"Why did you do this?" Sam demanded angrily. Fleur kept her gaze down. "I didn't do this." She whispered. Gasps and sneers rang through the air.

"Then who did?"

"Mal. He leaped out of the trees while Seth and I were riding back to his house. He was knocked into a tree really hard. I was glaring at Mal when fire balls shot at him. He was burned to death, I think. Then I ran into the forest to find leaves to wrap Seth's head in, to stop the bleeding." She explained dropping the leaves on the ground.

"So Mal is dead?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Good."


	8. Home

_A/N: The story is far form over, my lovely reviewers. XD Oh, and Sam is just like " Well then. Good" because he's just happy Mal's dead. They can see that, and they can scent Mal on Seth. thought I'd sort that out._

**Into the Mist - Chapter Eight**

Fleur bade the Pack goodbye with a wave. Her attempt to save Seth had earned their trust. They had all agreed to let her to back to the Cullens.

The small child was very excited to see Alice again. Her happiness was ruined, however. Mal's words greatly disturbed her. Who were these Vareknis people? How would they avenge Mal? What was in store for her now?

This was not quite beyond her comprehension. Vareknis sounded like a ripoff of Volturi. The Volturi were like vampire royalty, she'd been told. The Vareknis sounded like power hungry wannabees. And Mal appeared to be part of that select group.

They couldn't be _that_ dangerous...

--

Fleur let giddiness get ahold of her tiny body as she approached the Cullen household. She could smell them... hear them... she could virtually _taste_ them. Eager was Fleur to show them her good side.

She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't keep walking at this pace. Fleur sped up to her full speed - running into the Cullen mansion as fast as she could. Running faster still as she scented where Alice was.

Bursting into Alice's room, Fleur ran as a blur and plopped herself onto Alice's lap. A grin was plastered onto her bright, radiant, beautiful face. Something Alice had never seen in person before.

Alice was taken by shock for the first time in years. "Fleur?" She asked.

"Yes!" She squealed happily. Fleur wrapped her arms around Alice's small body. "I came back! And guess _what?_ Mal is dead!"

"He is? Did you get him?" Alice grinned back at Fleur. "High five?" She asked the small blonde child. Fleur slapped her a dainty high five. Her bright blue eyes glowed. Her pretty blonde hair bounced with every movement she made.

"Do you want to go see everyone else? They can see how pretty you've gotten!" Alice grasped Fleur's hand and led her downstairs. In her mind she was marveling at how much Fleur had changed. When she had left she had been an angry, red-eyed little girl. Now she was a beautiful, sweet, blue-eyed angel.

She was more of the child she had been.

As they reached the living room, Alice plopped Fleur down onto the couch she had sat on many times before.

"BELLA! CARLISLE! ESME! EDWARD! ROSE! EMMETT! JASPER! GET DOWN HERE!" Alice yelled. She had no need to yell, but she did out of pure excitement. Fleur clamped her hands over her ears and giggled at Alice's hyperness.

Almost immediately the whole family was in the living room. They were all looking confused except for Edward who had obviously heard Alice's thoughts. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Guess who's here?" Alice asked.

Rosalie grimaced. "Hopefully not that little menace."

Fleur hopped up from the couch, pretending to glare at Rosalie. She pretended to shake with anger. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?" She yelled. Everyone stared at her in horror. Not again. "I'm completely changed from before! Guess what? I'm _me_ again!" Squealed the happy child.

The Cullens' mouths hung open in shock. "Are you sure this is Fleur?" Asked Emmett.

"Is this just a break from her meltdowns?" Rosalie questioned.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Edward stared.

"This is no joke. Really, did you think my anger could last forever? Anger always dies out eventually." Fleur stated. "I actually have the werewolves to thank for calming me down." Still grinning, Fleur looked sincere.

"Well. That's just odd." Emmett shook his head, a grin starting to form on his face.

Rosalie still looked skeptical. Bella nudged her. "Come on Rose, don't be the rain that pours on Fleur's parade. It took you three years to accept me. Don't do that to Fleur." Bella urged her. Fleur could still see the sadness in Bella's eyes. Sadness about _her._

"Bella. Thank you." Fleur walked to Bella and squeezed her in a hug.

"See Bella? I told you that she didn't hate you. Fleur is a forgiving kid, really. If you had all gotten to know her before..." Alice trailed off, remembering Fleur's "bad days". Luckily those days were over.

A thought suddenly struck Fleur. "Where will I go now that I'm normal again? You only kept me here before because you thought I was going to kill everyone... Now what?" She bit her lip in her worry.

Everyone looked to Carlisle.

"She'll stay with us, of course." Carlisle looked at the worried child. "If she wants to, that is." Fleur's face lit right back up.

"Really? I could have a family again?" The small child looked like it was too good to be true. Carlisle nodded, happy to see the once endlessly angry child so happy.

"You would have to go as a Hale in public. It's your blonde hair." Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Is that even possible? One of the Hales hates me. How could she pull off being an older sister?" Questioned the skeptical child. Rosalie looked hurt, but she remained silent.

Carlisle looked as if he had changed his mind. "You have a point there. Would you prefer to be a Cullen?" Asked the compassionate doctor. Fleur nodded ecstatically. Carlisle smiled kindly and started talking once more. "You could pretend to be our only biological child. After all, we _are_ 'young' enough to have a six-year-old child."

Fleur nodded again, still smiling. Alice scooped Fleur up and hugged her tightly. "Yes! She really _is_ my sister now! And she gets to go to school with us!"

Bella tinkled a laugh. "She'll be the best dressed first grader, that's for sure." Everyone in the room laughed.

Fleur's family.


	9. Herold Vareknis

_A/N: Heyy. I was on vacation for a while, and I came up with some great ideas for the rest of the story. And. I assure you whenever this story ends there will be a sequel. And a partner to it from another soon-to-be main character's point of view. :3 **Hint: He's in this chapter.**_

_Oh, and don't expect really frequent updates, for I don't even have chapter ten done yet. OO But. I will post it whenever I have chapter twelve done - I always need to be ahead of the game for this story. XD And. At the end I will post a playlist for the fanfic. Y'know, a song for every chapter?_

_ONWARDS._

**Into the Mist - Chapter Nine**

Roughly a year later, Fleur was the most adored Cullen. She had earned the love of every Cullen. She was spoiled. Love was piled upon the tiny, loveable child every single day. Fleur was happy, content. All thoughts of her destiny had been pushed from every single Cullen's mind.

Today was a very special day for Fleur. It was her first day of public school. It was also her first day of Grade 1. Currently she was standing on a stool in front of Alice, who was running around her, making sure she looked perfect. Her soft blonde hair was tied into a ponytail with a big blue bow. Her dress was blue plaid - Dorothy style. Her socks had white lace around the top. Her shoes were black and dressy looking. Her backpack was pink with a beautiful picture of a fleur-de-lis on it.

Everything was going to be perfect.

The school they were going to be attending had three separate buildings: Early Years, Primary School, and High School. Every student ate in the same cafeteria, fortunately. Fleur would get to sit with her favorite sister every day.

"Is it time to go yet?" Fleur asked Alice excitedly. Alice nodded.

"Tell me the rules one more time. I forget." Alice looked at Fleur. The tiny child smiled and bounced. "I know the rules! No telling our secret. No super speed or strength. No setting kids on fire. No biting." Reciting an "all-knowing" Fleur.

Alice nodded. "I remember now." She said, picking up Fleur and swinging her around. "Are you ready? Are you? Huh? Huh? I didn't hear you!" Squealed a hyper Alice.

Fleur giggled and yelled "Yes!".

"Are you two coming?" Esme asked from the bottom of the stairs. Alice placed Fleur on the floor, watching fondly as the little blonde child zoomed out of the room.

"Yes! Can we go now?" Fleur asked Esme. The motherly vampire nodded.

--

As all the Cullens got out of their two separate cars - the Porsche and the Volvo - Fleur was working very hard not to use her vampire speed to run into the school. That would provide too much suspicion in the Cullens' direction.

Approaching the Primary School section of the huge school, all the Cullens surrounded Fleur.

"Remember to be a regular human girl!" -Rosalie

"Show off your amazing clothes!" -Alice

"If a kid is mean to you, tell them I'll pulverize 'em." -Emmett

"Be kind." -Bella

"Don't cry, okay?" -Jasper

"Don't be childish like the rest of them." -Edward

Bella whacked her soul mate on the arm. He feigned hurt and pretending to stalk off. Bella mockingly cried out "Noooo! Edddwwwaaaaaaaaaard... Don't leeeave meeeee..." And chased after her lover.

"Way to not be childish!" Rosalie and Jasper both said, chasing after them. Emmett snickered and followed. Alice hugged Fleur and whispered something in her ear. Alice then followed suit after her siblings.

Fleur watched them fondly before she turned and walked into her new school. The scent of excited children hit her nose as soon as she set foot inside. She was lucky that she didn't thirst for human blood.

Walking down the hallways, she felt many heads turn in her direction. She felt the gazes of hundreds of students staring at her obvious beauty. Fleur pressed forwards through the crowds of frozen students.

Was this how Rosalie felt whenever she started afresh?

As Fleur arrived at her classroom, excitement re-entered her body. Pushing open the door, she was greeted by the sight of her new classroom. A rug was spread over the floor, and desks littered the ground. Six-year-old mortals stood around the classroom, chatting.

Gripping her backpack, Fleur walked to the hook entitled 'Fleur's Hook'. She hung her backpack up, and found the desk with her name tag on it. A person who was named Herold Vareknis was sitting next to her, according to the name tag.

Vareknis... that rang a bell. A very evil sounding bell.

Vareknis. Avenge. Mal. Fleur.

No. No. No. No. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't be here to eliminate her. No. Not yet.

No.

--

The high school students watched the Cullen table. The newest additions to the high school branch were all seated together, not touching their food.

Lauren Mallory (the second) was bracing herself to go talk to them. She would get that sexy, muscular Emmett Cullen to fall for her. No one could resist her. There was an empty seat at the table practically calling her name.

Apparently the chair's relationship with Lauren's butt was not to be. Just as she got herself brave enough to walk over there, a tiny blonde child skipped up to it and sat down. She kissed the pixie-like girl on the cheek, and hugged _her _Emmett.

Her mother had told her all about the Cullens. All of the Cullens had named their children after themselves, so Lauren (the first) had done the same. Her mother had _not_ mentioned a small blonde child. This kid must be an outsider. Surely the Cullens would kick her out?

Suddenly Edward Cullen (the second sexiest) burst into laughter. Then he whispered something to his family, and they all laughed too. Including the strange blonde girl.

"Funny, eh, _little sis?_" Roared Emmett, nudging the little blonde girl. She seemed to be laughing the hardest.

Lauren slumped away, confused.

--

Fleur finally got control of her giggles. "Yeah, like some random little kid would come up and kiss Alice on the cheek!" She giggled. Alice was the only older Cullen still laughing. All of the others were still grinning like maniacs, though.

Suddenly, Fleur was frowning. "I have some news. And a question." She said nervously. All of the Cullens listened intently. "Have any of you ever heard of Vareknis?"

Alice and Edward nodded fiercely. "One of the most dangerous covens to ever exist. Perhaps _the_ most dangerous. More dangerous than the Volturi. Only a select few of our kind know of their existence, however. Why do you ask?" Edward questioned.

"Oh... well... um... There's a Herold Vareknis sitting next to me in class. He's definitely mortal, but I'm worried that he's spying or something." Fleur fretted.

Alice's eyes widened. "_What? _Oh no... I know what's going on. The Vareknis have stolen another child. They raise their members as children and then when they think the time is right they bite them."

Fleur hid her horror. They were raising a child specifically to kill her. Great.

She chose to hide her worries. The Cullens didn't need to get mixed up in this battle. This was between her and the Vareknis.

_She_ would handle this.

_A/N: My favorite bit... ahaha. Lauren at the end - gah. XD "Apparently the chair's relationship with Lauren's butt was not to be." I just loved writing that. :3 Hoped you liked the chapter?_


	10. Disappear

_A/N: ...I caved. I had to post this. I love me some action! Well, kind of. Here we get a better look at Herold and his true nature. Before you tell me "LOLCLICHEHEROLD", I'm going to explain that he's very kindhearted, and he's quite liked Fleur since he met her. He's able to resist his family's ways due to this._

_Ahh, I love my dynamic duo._

**Into the Mist - Chapter Ten**

Fleur sat on the soft, fluffy bed that was placed in her room. She was the only one in the whole family with a bed. For some strange reason, Fleur felt the need to have a bed. The Cullens guessed that it was a kid thing. Fleur had glared at them when they had said that - teasingly of course.

She was anxiously biting her lip. Thoughts of the Vareknis swirled through her small mind. Most of them featured her standing in front a power hungry Herold who was about to deliver the final blow to her. Which meant death. Horrible, terrible, _death_.

What was she supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for Herold to be changed into a bloodthirsty vampire that was going to kill her? No. She couldn't do that. It was _not_ an option. She wasn't going to die. That would ruin the close knit family that she belonged to.

There was nothing she _could_ do. She had no clue where the Vareknis were, for a start. Oh, yes, and not to mention that they were the most powerful and dangerous vampire coven to ever exist. Ah, and they knew that she had killed Mal single handedly. Mal had been a very valuable member, according to Herold. He had said something about his 'Uncle Mal' being murdered, and how he had been the most respected member of his 'family'. A family shouldn't be made of people who are only there to murder.

Fleur was angry, sad, scared, and determined all in one.

--

Alice sat in Jasper's arms, curled into a little ball. She was afraid for her Fleur.

"Jasper... they're the most dangerous vampires in the world. You can't expect her to do this alone..." Alice whimpered, shaking. Jasper kissed her hair soothingly.

"We have to have faith in her. She will do it. She will be victorious. You know that." Jasper smiled. Alice shook her head sadly. "She hasn't decided to go after them yet. I can't see how it'll turn out yet." She shook more.

Jasper sighed. "We'll just have to wait." He said the words he had said before. Alice continued quivering until little Fleur walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Alice?" She questioned curiously. Jasper didn't answer. He was too focused on trying to calm his sobbing wife. Fleur walked carefully towards her favorite sister, and wrapped her arms around her. Not knowing why Alice was so upset was making it rather hard to comfort her, but she managed.

"Alice, it will be okay." Fleur paused. "Whatever it is." Alice shook her head.

"No. Not if you aren't careful. Not if you aren't safe. Fleur, if you ever leave and don't come back, I will never forgive myself..." Alice sobbed quietly. Fleur was appalled.

"I would never leave! I wouldn't get myself killed, either. I'm careful. You know that." She said quietly, patting Alice. Fleur then turned away, and left the room. She had a feeling that this was something she really didn't need to know.

How wrong she was. This was something Fleur should have been told. Knowing what power she beheld would help her in the future. This was Alice's mistake. Her worst mistake ever. Not telling Fleur what power she had - and why she had it.

Mistakes happen.

--

Fleur sat at the desk in her room, absently chewing on a pencil. She had broken about twenty already - and that was just in the past hour. She had been thinking of ways to escape this mess - go back to the life she'd had this morning.

Sighing, Fleur hopped down from the pink chair placed by her desk. There was only one person in the house who knew her pain. Only one person who had survived the worst messes imaginable.

Bella.

Within seconds, Fleur arrived at Bella's door. Scenting Fleur, Bella called, "Come in, little one." The door creaked as Fleur opened it.

Bella's arms were open. Invitingly so. Quickly walking to her, Fleur curled up against Bella. Time for some whining.

"Bella, why does happiness elude me?" Bella smiled down at her sister, understanding plain on her beautiful face.

"I don't know why happiness eludes you, Fleur, but I _do_ know you'll be fine, and get out of whatever mess you're in. I can promise you that. After all, I got out of terrible messes as a human." Bella paused. "Of course, there wasn't a prophecy about me." She added quietly.

Fleur pulled away to look at Bella's face. "_What?"_ She practically screamed.

Bella cursed. "Damn it."

Anger filled Fleur's body. This was something she should have been told _from the very beginning._ Storming to Alice's room, she threw open the door with so much force it cracked.

"_What makes you think it's okay to not tell me there's a freaking _prophecy_ about me? _Tell me what possessed you to let me go through this ordeal without warning me about what was to come? You _know_ Alice! You know what's coming for _me_, yet you think it's fine NOT TO TELL ME." Fleur glared angrily. "This isn't a very sisterly thing to do, you know."

Before turning to leave, Fleur let out a vicious snarl. Sprinting out of the house, Fleur did not know of the damage she was leaving behind. Or the damage she was about to encounter.

--

Once Fleur was out of destroying distance, she sat herself down on a rock, rubbing her face. She didn't know what to do. Not the slightest inkling. Perhaps she could-

Her thought was cut off by the cracking of twigs. None of the Cullens were this clumsy, so she assumed it was merely a lost mortal.

She was quite wrong. Before she saw the figure, several more twigs snapped at an alarming pace. Fleur backed up. It could be anyone - and quite often anyone was ready to kill her. Staring, Fleur watched as a tiny blur sped by her and through the trees. Lifting her nose, Fleur recognized some of Herold's smell.

Fleur's eyes widened. It couldn't be time yet.

Standing stock still, Fleur watched as Herold came back through the trees. Skidding to a stop, Herold looked horrified at Fleur's presence. "You can't be here, Fleur. You need to _run_. NOW. They're coming. Get out of here - away from me, away from them."

"Who?"

"The Vareknis."

Screaming, Fleur turned and sped through the trees. Terror pulsed through her dead veins. Every part of her was aware of anything that moved. At any moment, a vampire could jump out in front of her and rip her head off.

_Why now? Why not in five hundred years? Why me?_ Fleur was slipping back into her old state of mind. Everything was changing again - her vision was practically red.

_NO. I will NOT slip back into my old ways._ _No. I have to stay normal... for my family. For myself. I need to live, and remain... as me._ Shaking her head, Fleur pushed herself faster - away from her doom, away from her old ways. Away from her family. Away from everything she knew.

--

Hours later, Fleur sat herself down on top of a Pennsylvanian mountain. She buried her face in her hands. Everything had gone wrong. She was now completely alone.

"I can't do this. I'm only six. I can't fulfill this prophecy. I don't want this! I just want my mommy. I want my brother..." Images of her brother's death flashed through her mind.

_Henry tossed Fleur's Barbie ball toward's the squealing three-year-old. Her chubby arms reached for the ball, but missed. The ball bounced into the forest. Pouting, Fleur watched her brother jog into the forest to grab the ball._

_Roars filled the air._

_Screaming, Fleur watched a large, brown figure rear up on it's hind legs, and crash down upon her brother._ _Henry's face was contorted in pain as the brown figure clawed at his face. Fleur screamed again_ _as a hand touched her shoulder._

"_Fleur, you need to come inside." Came the voice of her panicked mother. Fleur turned and ran into the house - tears streaming down her face._ _What was happening to her Henry._

"_Mommy, will Henry come back?" Asked the terrified little girl. Her mother looked away, but not before Fleur saw the tears pouring from her eyes. "Mommy! Tell me." Her mother just picked her up._

"_You will see him again one day."_

Sniffling, Fleur turned to face the direction she had come in. "Will I ever be at peace with a family?" She asked herself, thinking of her vampiric family. Her human family were all gone now.

Turning her attention to the sky, Fleur wondered if her family each had their own little stars up above her. Perhaps they were rooting for her up in the sky. Maybe they knew she would join them soon. The Vareknis would get her eventually. This brought back the memory of a panic-stricken Herold. His behavior greatly confused Fleur. Why had he warned her? He must know she killed Mal - shouldn't that enrage him?

She needn't dwell on petty little newborns now. What she needed to focus on was surviving, and running. Pushing herself to her feet, Fleur began to walk across the mountain. She kept her nose in the air so she could scent anyone coming up from behind her. Or in front of her. Whichever. With these vampires, it really did depend on their strategy to get her.

After several mountains, Fleur came across the scent she had smelt earlier. Herold. And he was close. Her eyes wide with panic, Fleur darted into a small cave, attempting to hide from him. When she was deep in the cave, she realized how stupid of an idea this was. If he came in here she would be trapped.

And sure enough, she heard footsteps echoing around the cave.

Fleur did the only thing she could do - she crouched into an attacking position. Letting a snarl rip from her chest, she heard his footsteps stop.

"Fleur? I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you think. I'm on the run as well." Fleur growled. "That's what they say to lure you out. I'm not moving. And if you make so much as _one move_ to attack me, your head is coming off." Herold moved into Fleur's line of vision.

"I'm not going to."

"You'd better not." Fleur didn't budge from her position. "Now... what do you want? If you aren't going to kill me when my back is turned."

"I... I need your help to elude my family. You have experience... right?" Herold still had that wild, terrified look in his eyes. Fleur's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Herold sighed. "I know it's wrong to hate my family, but I do. Three nights ago I was sitting in my room, watching a Dracula video. I don't think my uncles heard me in my room, so they were standing outside my room. I heard them talking, so I crept to the window to listen. 'The boy needs to be turned soon. We didn't take him from his family for nothing.' I heard the voice of Yeque. 'You're right. She's getting more powerful, and I think she's starting to catch on.' Added Tristan. I was horrified by their words. Turn? Stolen from my family? I had been told they died in a car crash. 'Fleur needs to die soon. And we mustn't get our hands dirty.' I heard Yeque chortle. That was when I started to scream. And then... I think they jumped through the window and... bit me? I'm still not sure what happened. All I remember is pain, and then running. And then I saw you. And I knew you had to leave." He looked at Fleur, as if hoping for answers.

Fleur softened. This situation felt so similar. It had happened to her, though slightly altered. "Herold, you are a vampire. So am I, and so is your family, and mine. You've entered the world of eternal damnation - as Edward puts it. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but you were raised to kill me." Herold looked more horror struck than he had when she'd seen him in the forest.

"_What?_" He hollered.

"_QUIET!_" Fleur whispered, clamping her dainty hand over his mouth. She was extremely wary of vampires' hearing. For all they knew, they could be just around the corner. He pushed her hand off.

"Sorry. I'm just... disgusted." Shaking his head, Herold walked to the opposite side of the cave. "If I stick around, I promise I won't bother you... It will be as though I don't exist."

Fleur nodded silently, turning to walk out of the cave. "I'm going to keep watch. You might want to hunt... But I can't let you do that alone. Hm. Well, I guess I can come with you, though I have no experience with hunting animals."

"Huh? Animals?" Herold raised an eyebrow. Fleur sighed. She'd forgotten not every vampire was a vegetarian vampire like her family members. "Instead of drinking human blood, you are going to drink animal blood. How would you have felt if I had drank your blood when you were human?"

"Not so good, I guess." He decided. Rising from his place, Herold zipped over to stand behind Fleur. "What are we going to hunt?" He asked excitedly. Fleur shrugged.

"I don't drink blood. I don't need to, I guess." Pausing, Fleur resisted tearing down the mountain in her anger at Alice. She'd always wondered why she didn't need blood like the rest of them. "I'm not quite sure why, but I think it has something to do with your family, and you."

Herold's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's awesome! Is that why your eyes are blue and not red or yellow?" Fleur couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm. He reminded her of Henry, though much, much younger.

"Topaz, actually."

Herold stuck his small tongue out at her. "Whatever." Fleur looked around her. "Hmm. There should be some mountain goats around here - I hope you don't mind a chase. Just don't-" She was cut off by the dust that swirled around her as he took off.

"...let anyone see you."


	11. VERY IMPORTANT, READ

**Okay, so. I vowed I'd NEVER do a chapter that wasn't a chapter, but guess what? This is a fully A/N chapter.**

**BLARLGEFLARGLEFLARGLEFLARGLE. **

**Anyways. xD I REALLY would like ALL of my readers, reviewers, etc... to move on over to my new account; Bouncing Bee. I have reposted Into the Mist there, will be rewriting Kindergarten Days, rewriting Repeat, starting an imprinting story, and YAY. YAY. **

**I'm kinda down because I lost all of my readers when I switched over, but I'd like to keep my work clean and good on this new account. :3 I know I have a fair amount of readers, and I'd be delighted to read each and every review from you guys.**

**I feel really weird, writing for no reason. I find it funny how some stories have over a thousand reviews, and others have none, when the writing is pretty much equal in talent. lawl. I'm really glad that good stories are getting recognized, though! 8D**

**I've been wondering what people are looking to read. I guess I'll just have to work my way up to being a popular author, huh? xD I plan to pursue a career in writing, so whee. I do enjoy rambling... **

**Haha, anyways. This is just a notification that there will NEVER be updates on here again, so don't be looking for 'em. I repeat, my new account is BOUNCING BEE, and I already have a story out, sooo. ;D Hinthint. **

**I'm looking forward to my new imprint story that's on it's way, and I hope you'll like it too! 8D**

**So, anyone who even remotely enjoyed my stories here, run on over and subscribe, favorite, or WHATEVER to my new story/rewritten story. I suddenly like Twilight again, so. And I have NOTHING to do, so updates will be frequent. Unless I have writer's block. Haha.**

**~FizzyJones, signing OUT.**


End file.
